


«Я юность, я радость»

by Shae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: «Если уж Юра должен быть сказочным героем на новогоднем льду, то уж пусть он будет… ну там, Горынычем. Или Кощеем. Он согласен даже на Джинна из "Аладдина", согласен на голубенький костюмчик, только не вот это вот!»





	«Я юность, я радость»

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву для команды WTF Kumys 2019 :)

Юра снова проверил, хорошо ли держится шапка. Подергал за парочку свободно болтавшихся листьев на костюме под курткой — Милка назвала его прикид выебистым словом «камзол». Камзо-ол! На самом деле — просто кучка разномастных лоскутков. Конечно, не страшно, если один или два из, наверное, тыщщи этих зеленых листочков-тряпочек вдруг отвалится. Уж точно за это баллы не снимут — не соревнования же. Но все равно бесил костюм ужасно.

Да ладно, чоуж! Все его бесило! С самого начала!

Бесила англичанка. С какого-то перепугу она опять отказывалась зачесть ему английский. То есть — сентябрь, а он не аттестован! Мол, вы, Юрий, разговариваете исключительно интуитивно, в грамматике у вас черт ногу сломит. Да кому нужна грамматика, если Юру и без нее все прекрасно понимают? И сам Юра всех понимает. Но нет, пристала как банный лист. Всучила эту мерзкую книжонку и список вопросов. Проблемы у него с грамматикой, а она ему чтение втюхивает — в чем логика?! Но у нее и на это был ответ: пронаблюдаете употребление времен. Три месяца вам, Юрий, времени. Прочтите. Подготовьте сжатый пересказ от имени главного героя и ответьте на вопросы. И если прочитать и написать пересказ он мог бы и по-русски, а потом как-нибудь на английский перевести, то с вопросами — полная засада. Это были не вопросы по содержанию, это были вопросы… Ну вот, например: что значит то-то и то-то, выпишите ответ из текста, объясните собственными словами. Что значит слово thimble и в каком контексте употребляется?

Фейспалм.

Да, Юра знает, что такое фейспалм. И он знает, что слово это состоит из двух частей, и знает, как каждая из этих частей переводится. И даже знает, что палм — это не то же, что хэнд, или арм. Побольше многих знает, между прочим!

Юра давно начал подозревать, что англичанка к нему как-то неровно дышит. Никто, никто в этой школе-экстернате не цеплялся к нему так, как она. Юра в этом убедился, когда, на радостях после полученной четверки (четверки, Яков!), потерял бдительность и рассказал, кем будет на новогоднем гала-концерте на Дворцовой площади. Англичанка улыбнулась во все шестьдесят четыре и сказала, что вообще-то не очень любит такие мероприятия, но обязательно придет посмотреть. И что пока Юра может не возвращать книгу — возможно, та поможет настроиться ему на роль… На роль! Настроиться!

Но это было уже после. А сначала Юра везде таскался с этой книженцией с детской обложкой — не могла она ему что-нибудь посерьезнее дать? — в том числе и на тренировки.

Книжка… Полный идиотизм. Летающие дети, феи, волшебная страна, крокодил с часами, пират с крюком, какая-то тигровая лилия, и главный герой — «прекрасное дитя, символ вечной юности и озорства». (Эту фразу Юра почерпнул в сети — не, ну человек имеет право знать, что ему всучили.) И все типа такие в детстве — веселые геи (не, ну а че — там так и написано, gay!), невинные и бессердечные.

Он дочитал первую повесть до конца, дошел как раз до этой фразы, поржал — и тут его заметил дядя Яша. Что удивительно, похвалил — молодец, мол, Юра, за ум взялся. И это было хорошо. Но потом Юру с книжкой увидел Никифоров, и это стало началом конца.

Никифоров бесил неимоверно. Потому что именно он занимался гала-концертом. И стоило ему увидеть Юру, притулившегося на скамеечке в попытке урвать хоть немного времени на английский, на Виктора, по его же собственному выражению, снизошло откровение. И дядя Яша его поддержал!

Юра, конечно, возражал. Если уж он должен быть сказочным героем на новогоднем льду, то уж пусть он будет… ну там, Горынычем. Или Кощеем. Он согласен даже на Джинна из «Аладдина», согласен на голубенький костюмчик, только не вот это вот!

Но разве его кто-нибудь когда-нибудь спрашивал?!

В два голоса Витенька и дядя Яша напели ему, что это потрясающий образ, что с его-то грацией и субтильностью эта роль как для него создана. Никифоров чуть слезу не пустил, сказав, что мол, он бы и сам мечтал сыграть этого героя, но он уже так стар, так ужасно, невыносимо, нестерпимо стар и дряхл… Дядя Яша хмыкнул, Юра заржал, Виктор осекся, но быстро пришел в себя и продолжил этим своим сладеньким, тягучим голосом. В то время как Юра — Юра просто создан воплотить этот персонаж на излете юности.

Он так и сказал — «на излете юности». Позер чмошный. Юра бы ему треснул, честное слово, но дядя Яша никуда не делся, стоял рядом и одобрительно кивал головой.

Самое страшное: когда Юра нажаловался на них Отабеку (того тоже пригласили участвовать как представителя сопредельного государства), тот поддержал не Юру, а этих!.. И сказал еще, что, мол, образ этот не так прост и не так слащав, как считает Юра, и что стоит взглянуть на него поглубже и попробовать проникнуться. Позже он действительно уже, наверное, не сможет такое откатать. А кроме того, просто даже эстетически зеленый костюм потрясающе пойдет к Юриным волосам и особенно к глазам.

Опять — глаза! И волосы! И кто — Отабек!

Юра почувствовал себя преданным. И, лелея обиду, даже не звонил и не писал Отабеку. Целых два дня.

Тем временем Виктор добыл Юре музыку, взял какое-то авторское разрешение — чуть ли не лично с кем-то договаривался. Музыка… бесила. Тягомотное инструментальное нечто. Из американского мюзикла. Из мюзикла, где его персонажа всегда играют женщины… 

После этого ему точно не отмыться.

От создания костюма Юра самоустранился. О чем теперь жалел: ему и в голову не могло прийти, что его обрядят в… в такоэ: на коньках коричневые чехлы, и это самое нормальное в его виде. Потому что выше — выше шли колготки. Да, плотные, темно-зеленые. Но он даже в глубоком детстве не выступал в колготках! Хорошо, что штанцы к колготкам все-таки прилагались, но сделаны они были так же, как и выебистый камзол: на ткань основы нашита вагон и маленькая тележка тряпичных листочков, разных оттенков зеленого. От каждого поворота, от каждого взмаха руки они приходили в движение и шелестели. И пусть этот шелест никому, кроме Юры, не будет слышен, но он бесил.

И — как вишенка на ебучем торте — голову Юры венчала шапка. Типа… робингудовской. С пером.

Юра собирался «потерять» ее первым делом. Потому что кататься, думая о шапке, он не собирался.

Одним словом — фейспалм.

И вот об этом кошмаре наяву узнала Барановская. Она была последней Юриной надеждой, ее вердикта он ждал, затаив дыхание. Скриви она нос, скажи, что это «некомильфо», его бы оставили в покое. Но Юриным мечтам не суждено было сбыться: этот бред Барановская поддержала. И сказала, что заниматься надо усиленно, что раз площадка открытая, не за что будет прицепить трос так, чтобы Юра летал по воздуху, значит, ему придется на самом деле _летать_ на льду. Это новогоднее представление, и все должно быть волшебно!

Такая вот невъебенная подстава. Со всех сторон.

Концерт был в разгаре. На лед вышел Отабек. Эх, что ж они не догадались, надо было замутить что-нибудь вместе, как Виктор и Юри… И не пришлось бы позориться…

Юра не знал, что собирался катать Отабек, но был уверен, что какого-нибудь своего, казахского героя. Такого мужественного, на коне, с шашкой наголо — или что им положено оголять, казахским героям? И — ошибся. Заиграла музыка, тягучая, нежная — и не нужно было быть большим меломаном, чтобы узнать отрывок из «Щелкунчика». Чайковский — такая попса, ну в самом деле. Хуже Моцарта. И все же… Юра никогда никому не говорил, но только от его музыки у него, _веселого и бессердечного_ , всегда застревал в горле ком и сосало под ложечкой.

Он не ожидал от Отабека такого выбора. Понятно, выбрать русского композитора с самой русской-нерусской сказкой — реверанс в сторону хозяев гала-концерта. Но как он… двигался, каким был гибким и… пылким, что ли… точным и порывистым! Он будто постоянно догонял кого-то, кто ускользал от него. Юра следил за ним неотрывно, боясь моргнуть — он еще никогда не видел такого выразительного танца. Вообще — не только, у Отабека.

Хотел бы он оказаться сейчас на льду, рядом с ним? Да. Даже если бы ему выпало быть не Мышиным королем, а… принцессой?.. Как ее зовут? Девчонкой этой. Даже тогда.

И Дворцовая площадь — вся в огнях, с огромной елкой посередине, — и волшебная музыка, и такой новый, незнакомый — но родной — Отабек… Юра как будто растворился во всем этом. Впервые за долгое время просто смотрел, и просто был, и просто чувствовал, не ведя в голове внутреннего счета, не снимая и не начисляя баллов, не возводя и не низвергая с пьедестала.

Музыка закончилась, Отабек замер в центре небольшого катка. Пауза — и взрыв, раскатистый гром аплодисментов.

Юра видел, как ходит ходуном у Отабека грудь, как тяжело, рвано он дышит. Может, с технической стороны это был и не самый сложный танец, но выкладывался Отабек на всю катушку…

«Сейчас. Сейчас уже я. Так, нужно настроиться».

«Я юность, я радость».

«Я веселый».

«Я невинный».

Ха!

«Я бессердечный».

Он не думал, что у них будет возможность переброситься парой слов после выступления Отабека: это концерт, и пересменок тут короткий. Юру вот-вот должны были объявить — и объявят, когда аплодисменты хоть немного стихнут. Поэтому когда они все же столкнулись у выхода на лед, когда Юра увидел ликующее лицо Отабека, такое счастливое, что казалось, будто он сам светится, Юра только смог что выдавить на своем, на гопническом:

— Это было охуенно…

Отабек открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но вдруг на него налетел кто-то. Какая-то девица. Может быть, сестра?

Но сестры так своих братьев не засасывают.

Может быть, просто фанатка? Мало ли кто мог сюда проникнуть?..

И даже с фанатками так не целуются.

Только с _особыми_ фанатками…

Отабек то ли оторвался сам от девушки, насытившись, то ли отпихнул ее и снова хотел что-то сказать, но тут объявили Юру. Его имя раскатисто прогремело над Дворцовой площадью. Трибуны взревели, но он с трудом слышал их через шум крови в ушах.

«Я юность. Я радость».

«Я веселый».

«Я невинный».

«Я бессердечный».

Нет!

Он не слышал музыки, он слышал только биение своего сердца. С ужасом он вдруг понял то, о чем ему все твердили. Понял, что это единственный раз, когда он публично, перед всеми, мог выступить в этой роли. Хотя, на самом деле, уже утратил на нее право. Право быть вечным ребенком, быть воплощением детства. Потому что оно закончилось, ушло безвозвратно — секунды назад. А ему ведь, ну ладно, даже нравился этот танец, немного… И костюм. И музыка. Если бы не окружавшие его идиоты! Но он не сможет. Он больше не веселый. Какая веселость, если грудь разрывает на части? Он больше не невинный — он раздавлен своими желаниями. Он не бессердечный — у него есть сердце, и оно разбито.

Но как же можно продолжать любить, если сердце разбито?..

Музыка отыграла. Юра замер. Пауза — и снова взрыв.

Он улыбается. Кланяется. Машет зрителям цветами и плюшевым тигром — еще один в коллекцию. Посылает воздушные поцелуи.

Он может держать лицо.

У выхода его ждали и дядя Яша, и Виктор. И Отабек. Без девицы.

— Это было потрясающе! — почти прокричал Виктор.— Обязательно…

— Юра! — забасил дядя Яша. — Как хочешь, а это надо брать на выступления. Только слегка усложнить, добавить…

— Нет, — твердо ответил Юра.

Он ответил это им всем, но смотрел только на Отабека.

Тот снова хотел что-то сказать. Может быть поздравить, может, объясниться. Но Юра не дал ему такой возможности.

Он сунул цветы Виктору, положил ладонь Отабеку на затылок и…

Детство кончилось.

Питер Пэн вырос.

**Author's Note:**

> В название вынесена цитата (и еще парочка, прямых и не очень, встречаются прямо в тексте) из понятно какой сказки:  
> "- Пэн, да что же ты такое? - сипло закричал он [капитан Крюк].  
> \- Я юность, я радость, - сдерзил Питер. - Я - птичка, только что вылупившаяся из гнезда.  
> Сущий вздор. Но для несчастного Крюка это было доказательством того, что Питер не знает ни кто он, ни что он, а, следовательно, находится в наилучшей форме".  
> (Автор Джеймс Барри, своевольный перевод мой. Shae)


End file.
